


Final Step:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fate & Destiny: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chidren, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Modeling, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sons, Surprises, rating:m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny is ready to take the next step in his relationship with Steve, He figures he wouldn't never do this again, But he is not afraid, So he is gonna do this, How does Steve react to it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Step:

*Summary: Danny is ready to take the next step in his relationship with Steve, He figures he wouldn't never do this again, But he is not afraid, So he is gonna do this, How does Steve react to it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Danny Williams, The Owner of **_Five-O Bakery_** , was very nervous about the marriage proposal, he had planned out, even though he had it planned it out, He was still nervous about it, He had a picnic arranged at their favorite spot, courtesy of Chin-Ho Kelly, Abby Dunn, Kono Kalakaua, & Lou Grover, who were also working at the bakery, but they were ohana to them, He couldn't have it any other way, or change it for the world.

 

 **"Fuck, I ** _am_** the luckiest bastard in the world, I snagged the hottest male model in the world"** , The Blond thought to himself, as he finished getting ready, The Others reassured him that everything is fine at the bakery, so all he has to do is enjoyed himself with his family. He checked himself in the mirror one more time, & said to himself thinking, **"This is about as good as it gets"** , He then came into the living room, & exclaimed, "Charlie, Gracie, Let's go, We are gonna be late !", "We're coming, Danno", the kids replied in unison, & they all hurried, & locked up everything, & were out the door in a matter of minutes.

 

Steve was waiting for them at his house, He was excited to have a day to themselves, "Hey, Guys, How are you ?!", He asked, as he got arm full of Charlie, & Grace. Danny was coming behind them slowly, & watched the scene with amusement. "Hey, Easy on Steve, We don't him mushed & squashed, Don't we ?", They shook their heads "no", & they all got into the camaro, Danny blindfolded Steve, & helped him in, & they were on their way to the destination in a matter of under an hour. It wasn't just an engagement, It was an adoption of sorts.

 

They arrived at the beach, & Steve was amazed at the transformation, that his lover did for their evening, "What's all of this ?", he asked in awe, as he took everything in, The Model was looking over at his little family, "We wanted to do something nice for you", Danny said simply, "You deserve it, Steve", Grace said with a smile, "We love you so much, Steve", Charlie added with a bigger smile, "Well, I love you too", The Handsome Man hugged his family close to him.

 

"They sat on the picnic blanket, with the torches providing light for them, "Before we eat, Steve, I have something to ask of you", Danny said, as he dug into his pocket, & pulled out a small box, opened it up, & showed it to his lover, "I love you, You made me the happiest man in my life, Baby, Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband ?", Grace took out her box, & said, "This is from Charlie, & Me", He gasped as he saw a two children & a man charm on a chain ?, "Would you be our daddy ?", The Young Girl asked with a bit nervousness, "Please ?", Charlie said, as his big sparkling eyes were looking at him, It was undoing, "Yes, I will, To Both", Danny slipped on the ring, & Steve put on the chain, He hugged & kissed the kids, & shared a sweet kiss with his fiancé, & they went on with their evening of fun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
